This invention relates to hub covers for non-driving, oil retaining, vehicular wheel ends of the type utilized on highway trucks, particularly semi tractor trailers. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for mounting such covers to the wheel ends.
A number of devices are utilized to insure continuity and reliability of wheel end lubrication. One is a hub cover designed to retain oil, which includes a translucent window for direct observation of oil level. Although many such covers have been made of steel or aluminum stampings which necessitate use of a separate material for the window, the use of a one-piece translucent plastic cover has gained appeal in recent years for cost control.
Notwithstanding improvements in design of such covers in the past few years, several areas remain viable for improvement. For example, it is still necessary to install lock washers, mounting bolts, and gaskets at the point of wheel end assembly. It would be considerably more convenient if assembly of such separate pieces could be avoided during production line mounting of the covers.